The Maid of Honor and The Best Man
by WolfieANNE
Summary: She was the Maid of Honor and he was the Best Man. When they met, they were shocked to see that they were attending the same wedding. However, despite the girl's depression over her lost love, she was happy that the wedding turned out to be what lead her to fate.
1. Chapter 1

**The Maid Of Honor and The Best Man **

**WolfieANNE:** Hello! So this is a one-shot for **oshirajinda** because she/he answered a question! *Clap, clap, clap* So, I hope you guys like this one-shot. I apologize if there are mistakes, I didn't want to over work my beta reader so I decided to edit and re-read the chapter by myself, I'm not the type to over work a person who is already doing so much for me. In this story, Lucy fell in love with Natsu, but, will love someone else, or not. Who knows? You need to read the chapter first before you know :D So, I was really writer's block with what one-shots I should make because they keep telling me that they'll just wait for the one-shot or yea, they'll read anything I write anyway so here it is! I'm sorry if it sucks! So... go, read!

**Summary: **She was the Maid of Honor and he was the Best Man. When they met, they were shocked to see that they were attending the same wedding. However, despite the girl's depression over her lost love, she was happy that the wedding turned out to be what lead her to fate.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Tragedy

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror, grimacing at her reflection as she turned around to stare at the dress that was picket out for her. She was wearing a white off-shoulder dress that ended to her knees with a red and orange ribbon around the waist part. There was a big and small red rose on the left part of her chest. The girl was wearing silver strappy heels accompanied by stockings. Around the girl's neck was a heart necklace, shining brightly in the light.

The girl had her blonde hair flow down her shoulder with a white and orange headband on the middle of her hair. She was wearing diamond earrings and had light make up.

"Are you done?" a yell was heard from outside her room. "Yea..." the girl mumbled, sadness flashing in her brown eyes but she immediately covered it up with a smile.

She walked out of the room and saw her friends. She smiled, today was the wedding of her two most precious friends, Lisanna and Natsu.

She was happy, yes, but devastated. When they announced the news on the day she was about to confess, she couldn't handle it and broke down in her home. She had a big crush on Natsu, no, she loved him and she didn't lie about it, but she didn't tell him. Lisanna and Natsu were the only ones who didn't know, and she regretted not telling him sooner, not that it would make a change anyway.

She was the bride's Maid of Honor, but she didn't really want to be at the wedding. She had to pick out the schedule. the venue etc. and it was troublesome, but she had no choice. She was actually planning on quitting being the Maid of Honor. But here she is now, wearing a dress that the couple picked out for her. She had to stop herself from crying when they kissed in front of her when they gave her the dress.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked, looking at her friend in worry. The blonde was named Lucy Heartfilia, but for Levy she was called Lu-chan.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked, noticing the blonde staring into space. "I'm perfectly fine," the blonde murmured and breathe out, narrowing her eyebrows as she closed her eyes, she was about to cry.

"There's a lot of guys out there," someone said. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Mira, Lisanna's sister, smile sadly at her. "Why are you telling me that?" the blonde said, she wasn't in the mood for smiling or anything.

"You know why.." Mira said, smiling sadly as a strand of white hair fell over her cheek. "I don't know what you're saying," Lucy said and walked past them and walking to the bathroom where she went in and locked the door shut.

She placed her hands on the sink and looked at the mirror in front of her, she looked like a mess. She was smiling but her eyes were sad, cold, hurt and angry. To top it off, her skin was pale, since she had been sleeping very late and didn't come out of the house when she heard the news.

The blonde let out a soft laugh and looked at herself in the mirror with an angry expression as she smiled, "Who am I kidding. The two love each other, I can't do anything about it."

It hurt, she wished that there was another Natsu in the world, but there wasn't, there just wasn't. That's not how the world works. If both have the same name, will their traits be the same? No. That's what disappointed her the most.

The blonde sighed and stared at herself once again, wanting to get rid of that crooked smile on her face. She closed her eyes and opened it again to see the smile replaced by a thin line. Lucy took a pair of scissors from a cup near the sink and grabbed her bangs, then she cut it so that it fell over the tip of her eyelashes. Instead of side bangs, she had her bangs cover her whole forehead.

She did look different, she looked like a stranger. But who can blame her?

No one.

The blonde walked out of the bathroom to see Mira and Levy sitting on her couch. Mira was talking to someone on the phone while Levy was reading a book. Lucy slowly walked to them and sat on a couch across of them. She sighed and leaned back, catching the attention of the two.

When Mira looked up, she dropped her phone and gaped at Lucy while Levy dropped her book on her lap and gawked at Lucy who was too busy looking at her phone. "Lucy.. what did you do?" Mira shrieked and grabbed hold of Lucy's face to look at her neatly, cut bangs.

"You have... blunt bangs!" Levy exclaimed and sat beside Lucy who stared at her.

"What's wrong with that?" Lucy asked, raising a brow. "No one would recognize you!" Mira exclaimed and Lucy rolled her eyes, "But you just did."

Mira was speechless and Levy spoke, "That's because you're the only one who's in the house other than us."

"R-Right!" Mira said and gave a nervous smile.

"I decided to cut my bangs. Why are you guys so negative over it?" the blonde asked, suddenly feeling confident, happy that her bangs slightly covered her eyes that showed sadness, pain, sorrow, hurt and anger.

"They'll think you're different. Lu-chan, is it because of him?" Levy asked and stared at her friend in worry who stayed silent.

"It's time to go. We don't want to be late for the wedding now, would we?" Lucy said, but in all honesty, she wanted to arrive there late. She didn't mean to sound so evil or mean, or a bitch, she was just in a bad mood. If you loved a guy and he marred another girl, what would you do?

The two decided to follow Lucy silently who went to ride in her car. Levy's blue hair fell down over her ears as she shook her head, thinking that Lucy was becoming evil.

When they arrived at the hotel where Lisanna was being dressed up, Levy and Mira went to the room where Lisanna was being dressed up while Lucy decided to stay in the lobby, not ready to face the bride who was the one Natsu picked, _not her_, Lisanna.

Lucy sighed and sat on a couch and crossed her legs, dropping her chin on her palm. She noticed the people staring at her in worry but she didn't mind, she didn't need the pity anyway.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy felt the need to switch her position.

She uncrossed her legs and dropped her chin on the palm of her other hand. When she looked straight ahead, she was surprised to see a black haired boy dressed in a black tuxedo sitting across from her, staring at her in amusement. His dark blue eyes took in her appearance, his legs crossed as the blonde also stared at him.

"Who are you?" the blonde first spoke, eying the black haired boy who smiled at her.

"Gray Fullbuster. And you are?" the black haired man, or Gray, asked Lucy and her mouth went to a thin line. "Lucy Heartfilia," she answered and lifted her head and leaned back on the couch, staring at Gray who smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Same... here," Lucy said. She was shocked she could speak so easily with him when she was crushed inside. _Who is he anyway?_

"Why are you here?" Lucy suddenly asked, shocking the black haired boy. "Ah, I'm here for a wedding," he said and smiled. Lucy froze and pain crossed her eyes once again. She lowered her head and gave a small smile, "Ahh, I see."

"The girl must be lucky then," Lucy said and Gray smirked. "I'm not getting married, I'm the best man of the groom," he said and Lucy blushed.

"O-Oh.."

"How about you? You look nice," Gray said and smiled, looking at the dress she was wearing. Lucy looked down, "I'm the Maid of Honor of a bride," Lucy said, suddenly feeling a tight pain in her chest. Her hand automatically moved to clutched the fabric where it hurt.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, looking at Lucy who smiled sadly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me," Gray said and Lucy chuckled. "Do I? I'm sorry, I'm having a huge dilemma right now," Lucy said and frowned, her fake smile finally vanished. Gray also frowned and looked at Lucy who was sighing. "Don't tell me it's because you love the groom," he whispered.

Lucy hesitated but nodded, and Gray frowned.

"You'll be fine. Trust me."

Lucy stared at Gray who stood up and left the lobby, leaving Lucy staring at the couch he sat on. Lucy blew some of her bangs out of her eyes but they dropped down again, and she really regretted having blunt bangs, but that was for the best.

Lucy Heartfilia stood up and massaged her temples before she took the elevator and arrived at the third floor. She opened a certain door and saw Lisanna dressed up in a white, wedding gown. It was strapless and it had a long trail. There really wasn't much detail, it also had a big and small white rose on the left part of her chest. There was some beads swirling around on the torso part but other than that, it was just simple. The bride was wearing white elbow length gloves and a veil with a tiara. She had her white hair, surprisingly tied into a small bun. With her short hair, Lucy wouldn't have thought that someone could tie it.

Lisanna was also wearing a necklace that looked like a collar, it was said that Natsu gave that to her when... when he proposed, along with the ring. When Lisanna spotted Lucy, she beamed, "Lucy! There you a-"

Lisanna shut up when she noticed Lucy's bangs and her blunt expression. But after a few seconds, Lucy put up a fake smile. "You look beautiful Lisanna," she said and widened her smile that started to twitch.

The bride grinned, "You look lovely as well Lucy!"

Lucy didn't need to think twice when Lisanna hugged her. The blonde hugged her back but not that strong like the bride, she just wrapped her arms around her, that was it. "Thank you," Lucy murmured and smiled once again.

Levy and Mira watched Lucy in worry, they knew about that fake smile. Lisanna and Natsu were the only ones who didn't know about her fake smiles, her forced happiness and her love for Natsu. No one really hated her for being sad and angry, they understood her, she was their friend.

"You're welcome!" Lisanna chirped and grinned as Lucy gave her a forced giggle. Lucy looked so happy, but she was faking it all. Everyone was surprised at how good she could act, and they told her that she should be an actress. Lucy didn't deny it, she's actually going to work as an actress, but not now. She was too busy, she needed to get rid of her thoughts about Natsu.

Lucy then decided to tease Lisanna. "I wonder what will happen to the honeymoon," she said and grinned deviously, though in the inside she was breaking. Lisanna blushed, "L-Lucy! Don't t-tease me!"

"Hahaha! I can't help it!" Lucy playfully smile, and she was once again thankful for her bangs because this time it covered her eyes that showed guilt, and sorrow.

"Lucy's so mean," Lisanna said and pouted. Lucy faked a smile, "But that's who I am."

* * *

As the doors opened, the children started walking down the aisle. Soon the bridesmaids then, there she was, Lucy. She walked gracefully down the aisle, everyone thought she was beautiful. But she was walking down the aisle with a pained smile on her face, no one seemed to notice it, all except one person who Lucy didn't notice. Behind her was Lisanna who was smiling brightly, staring lovingly at her soon-to-be husband who was at the top of the altar, smiling and standing next to a familiar black haired boy.

Lucy sat on the bench and watched sadly as Natsu took Lisanna's hand and kissed it. Lucy frowned but covered it up with a smile, pretending to look happy for the couple like the others.

As the priest began talking, she found herself suppressing a yawn. She was bored, she didn't like hearing the way they loved each other, how they'll never part until they die. She didn't like the way they stared at each other so lovingly, it made her jealous.

"Is there anyone here who sees just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said after the bride and groom exchanged vows.

This was it, Lucy wanted to speak up but found herself glued to her seat. Levy, Mira and a certain person looked at Lucy who was sweating. She wanted to stand up and say, "I object!"

I wasn't right, it would ruin her life and reputation forever, but she wanted to yell it out so much, it pained her. This was her only chance but, why is she still sitting there like she didn't want to object? She was good at acting but she couldn't hide the frown on her face, she wanted to stand up, she could, but wouldn't.

He might hate her forever, she didn't want that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then after a couple seconds, they knew no one wanted to object, except Lucy who decided to stay quiet. The priest turned his attention to the bride and groom. They both held hands, gazing at each other with so much love.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lisanna Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to sickness or in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

Natsu grinned, "I do."

"Do you, Lisanna Strauss, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband, through rough moments along with the times when all is going well, despite his childish personality and love him until death do you part?" the priest asked Lisanna.

Lisanna smiled, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. The bride and groom grinned and Natsu lifted the veil covering Lisanna's face and slowly leaned in until their lips met. Loud cheers erupted in the church, everyone was happy, except Lucy.

She was the only one who looked away when their lips met, it was too painful to see, to watch, and to bear. And now everyone arrived at the reception in a restaurant.

They all were inside, celebrating, but Lucy decided to stay outside, gazing at the sunset that made her sad day perfect. Emotions were swirling inside her, sadness, sorrow, hurt, anger, pain, and slight happiness. She was happy that Natsu found a girl he would love forever, but it pained her that it wasn't her.

Then Lucy felt some tears fall down, but she wiped it away and put on a smile, watching her reflection on a small pond below the bridge she was standing on. "All those fairy tales are full of shit," Lucy mumbled and she heard a chuckle.

"Really?"

It was his voice, the same man she was talking to in the hotel. Lucy turned around to see Gray smiling at her as he walked to her side and leaned on the railing of the bridge. "I didn't think we'd meet at the same wedding," he said.

"Y-You are Natsu's best man? How come I've never met you?" Lucy said, her eyes wide. Gray chuckled, "The idiot just met me a couple days before the wedding and decided that I should be his best man. You should have seen the look on my face, I was horrified. But then a few days passed, he got me a tuxedo and we became friends."

"He's just like that, asking a stranger to be his best man," Lucy said sarcastically, but she found herself smiling.

"It's too bad he wasn't the one for you.." Gray said and smiled sadly at Lucy who frowned. "I know, and all the while I believe in happily ever after, but it just had to break down," Lucy said and her voice broke.

Gray smiled, "Trust me, you'll make it through..."

Lucy looked at him and smiled, "I guess. I still regret not yelling I object though."

Gray laughed and looked at Lucy while he grinned, "You're beautiful. A lot of guys would love to date you, so don't regret not yelling I object."

Lucy found herself blushing, "Who would that guy be then? There are tons of guys, maybe I'll even end up alone."

"That's not true, with a pretty lady like you, I'm sure a lot would love to be your boyfriend. They would love to hug you, show their love and be your husband. Trust me," Gray said, staring at Lucy's eyes. She saw a look of sincere in his eyes that made her quiver under his stare.

"Like who?" Lucy whispered as Gray took a step forward.

"Like.." Gray whispered and Lucy began to feel her heart beat faster. Gray leaned in and stopped when he was inches away from her face. "Me?"

Lucy's face went beet red, "A-A-Are you crazy? W-We j-just met a-and you-"

Gray chuckled and leaned back, "Relax. I was kidding about it being me, but you really are pretty you know."

Lucy wanted to glare at him for making her heart go crazy but didn't, instead, she smiled. "Err.. thanks?" she said and avoided eye contact with Gray.

"But Lucy?" Gray asked, looking straight ahead at the sunset that almost disappeared.

"Yea?" Lucy asked, eying Gray who looked at her and smiled.

"I don't think that you'll end up alone. Trust me," Gray said and gave her a sincere and heart throbbing smile. Lucy blushed, "T-Thanks."

Gray grinned, "You're welcome. I have to go, I'll go bid my farewell to the idiot first before I leave though.."

"Oh, okay," Lucy said, disappointed.

"Until we meet again," Gray said and smiled, giving her a wink before he walked in the restaurant, leaving a blushing Lucy alone under the now dark sky.

Lucy gazed up and smiled to herself.

"I thought I would never meet a guy who would be like Natsu," she said, her eyes twinkling in happiness as she replayed her and Gray's conversation earlier. She let out a voiceless laugh and looked at her reflection in the pond before she smiled.

"And now that I did, he turned out to be entirely different from what I imagined, but perfect..."

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** So, did you guys like it? I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I told you guys before that I didn't ask my beta reader to edit this because I don't want her to tire her fingers XD Anyway, please tell me if there are any mistakes so that I can fix it. Hahaha, Lucy cut her bangs! I couldn't find a picture of Lucy with blunt bangs so when I have the chance I'll draw her and edit the bangs, I'll just give you the link of her then, next time. I loved it when Gray leaned forward to Lucy, I really wanted to squeal! But I just can't! DX It's too bad Natsu ended up with Lisanna, but that's actually great! The more chance that Gray would end up with Lucy! Muwahhaha! So that's it for now, please answer the question below and the first person who gets to answer the question RIGHT will earn a GraLu one-shot from me! But you will decide on what the story will be :) Well, do not forget to REVIEW! REVIEW!

**Question: **Where does this line come from? "All those fairy tales are full of shit."

_- Please support my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Good Meets Bad, Lucy Leaves** and **Celebrity Issues**._

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	2. IMPORTANT LINK!

**WolfieANNE:** Hello! So I posted this for the link to Lucy with her blunt bangs! Sorry if it's ugly DX

Here's the link, and for those who think I will continue this.. give up. I won't make a sequel or whatsoever, I've got my hands full!

So, here it is:

h t t p : / wolfieanne . deviantart . com / art / The - Maid - of - Honor - and - The - Best - Man - Lucy - 302433838 ? q = gallery % 3 Awolfieanne & qo = 1

So, just remove the spaces because it won't work if you copy and paste it without removing the spaces. Or, to make it easy, you can search for me in deviant art:

**WolfieANNE**

Yea, same thing. You guys can just pick, I can't stop you guys...

Uhhmmm... what else? Nothing I guess...

I'm sorry if the drawing is crappy, I'm not that good =_=

So, yea, BYE!

P.S Tell me what you guys think about the drawing in your review so click the button below! :DDD


End file.
